IOTH Uninterrupted Kiss
by AJeff
Summary: This is what should have happened if Ocee hadn't interrupt Jarod and Miss Parker alone in that room on the island.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jarod or Miss Parker.**

Jarod watched her silhouette as she slowly undressed, pulling off her soaked clothing from behind that screen. He was her lone captive audience. He hadn't known how much longer he'd be able to keep his silent yearnings for her. As she stepped out from what was not much of a shield, she immediately caught his chestnut-colored eyes as he stood frozen staring at the woman he so secretly wanted to touch, every inch of her ivory silken skin.

Miss Parker pulled her robe tightly, knotting the sash securely and seated herself down in front of the fireplace. He joined her and sat closely next to her.

"Beautiful night." His voice was soft.

She, too, spoke softly. "If you haven't noticed, it's storming outside." She tugged at his sweatshirt, then ran her fingers on her robe. "And we were soaking wet. That's why we did a change of clothing."

His eyes twinkled at her. Their shoulders touched, only for her to move away from him.

"What are you afraid of, Miss Parker?" Jarod reached for a blanket and gently wrapped it on her shoulders. Their fingers touched as she tightened it around her. She held her breath and slowly exhaled.

She turned to him. "Why is it, that the one person that I'd been trained to distrust, to hate, to capture, is always with me during the most difficult moments of my life?"

"Maybe, it's because you need me, we need each other," honestly, he answered and leaned in slowly to give her a kiss. They were so close, that they felt their breaths on each other.

Quickly, Miss Parker pulled away. "Don't. It's only a moment of weakness. Don't." She was frightened. It's all she'd ever wanted from her "pretender" was to feel his lips on hers.

Jarod caressed her face and ignored her request as he again leaned into her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips gently on hers. His hands ran through her hair as he deepened their kiss. Miss Parker snaked her arms around him giving into the temptation.

"Jarod," she murmured.

"What?" He kissed her again, this time he slipped his tongue into her slightly opened mouth, never giving her a chance to speak.

She moaned softly.

Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed angrily. Yet, everything was just incredible. Miss Parker had no idea how he managed to have slipped her robe off. His hands roamed on her naked body and she laid on the floor willingly to his touches. She reached out to him and helped him out of his sweatshirt and slipped her hand onto the waistband of his pants.

He trailed wet kisses from her neck and all the way down to her breast. He gently nibbled one side, then moved on to suck on the other.

Again, she murmured his name. "Jarod."

He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make love to you all night long." He broke away from her, stood up and pulled down his pants as she watched impatiently never glancing away from her.

Jarod joined Parker back on the floor as she hungrily kissed him. "Nice and easy, Parker. We've got all night." He pulled her into his arms and held her tenderly. He leant down and met her lips as she wrapped one hand around his neck. Her legs sightly opened just a bit as his fingers touched the inside of her thigh. He then, gently massaged it.

"Open wider, Parker. How do you expect me to get in?" His hand cupped her bush.

"Like you said, you've got all night," she purred and sat up. This time he found himself on the floor, with Parker sitting atop of him,as she brought her mouth down to his. Their tongues swirled as they sucked gently, as if doing a slow dance.

"Lie down, Parker." She did as he commanded. All ready for him, her legs widened. Jarod lowered himself on her and she felt the tip of his head at her entrance.

"We're going to do this nice and slowly at first." He told her.

She only nodded as she welcomed him inside. Jarod held her hands above her head as he slowly thrusted into her, feeling her wetness. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she lifted her lower bottom up to meet his stiffness. Parker cried out loudly.

"Shh, Ocee might be blind, but she's not deaf." Jarod reminded her.

"Uh-huh," she whispered. "Oh god, Jarod, where'd you learn that? Never mind, just don't stop."

"I won't." Again, he pumped her as she lightly scraped his back. She cooed softly as his thrust became more rapid.

Parker squeezed the muscles inside of her as tightly as she could. Jarod moaned loudly.

"You're getting loud, Jarod." Yet, she was just as loud when his rapid movements had begun to be uncontrollable. Hot sweat slowly rolled off of their bodies as they vigorously moved about.

"Not yet," she whispered loudly. "Not quite yet. Wait for me. Just wait for me."

"I've been waiting for you for so long. I can't wait any longer." Jarod huffed.

"Just a little while longer. Oh god, I feel you throbbing. Jarod, sweetheart! Now. No, not yet. Yes, now. No, a little while longer." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Honey, soon. I'm about to explode," he said loudly.

"I can't wait!" Parker pushed up as Jarod pushed in harder and harder. Lightning struck through the room and thundered loudly and much angrier through the heavens. Again, lightning, then the thunder roared, which was the perfect setting and timing for the "pretender" and the "ice queen to finally explode.

Jarod thrusted into her at his hardest and fastest as she heavily gasped and held on to him. He thrusted again and again in her, until they both erupted at the same time.

"Again," she begged. "More!"

Jarod pumped her a few more times until Miss Parker had finally come a second time. As he rolled off of her, they cuddled into each other. They laid quietly when the sound of footsteps got closer and closer. Looking up, Ocee stood several feet away from them. Parker pulled her robe over her and Jarod quickly grabbed for his sweatshirt as if their hostess had been able to see them, laying stark naked on the floor.

"It's a cold night," she told them. "I made some tea to keep you warm."

**The End**


End file.
